Shopaholic has an addiction!
by flowers-and-rainbows-123
Summary: Becky has to go to her addiction workshop, when an unexpected diversion changes their plans. Rated T for Luke's language...
1. Unexpected Diversion

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, it starts when Becky is made to go to the addiction workshop. It sounds really bad, I am awful at summaries, just read and review please! Try not to be too mean, but I don't mind constructive criticism though. I will update when I get more than 5 reviews. I will reply to all your reviews and will really try to incorporate everything that is suggested. Thanks so much for even reading this bit!**

Et Voila:

"Becky darling, you are going to be late for your shopaholics anonymous!" Luke shouted up the stairs.

"It's not shopaholics anonymous, it's a torturous workshop that some horrid woman created for people that aren't really addicted to anything." I said angrily, whilst searching through my closet for something to match my gorgeous Fendi bag.

"What was that, sweetie?" Luke said, climbing up the stairs. Shoot, I was still only in my underwear. I grabbed a random blouse and jeans and threw them on before Luke reached the door. When I looked in the mirror, I was quite proud. Considering I could have picked anything in my huge closet, which used to be the spare room, I had picked up my ivory Helmut Lang sleeveless blouse with the belt. I didn't want to make the impression that I was had no taste like some people I know. I don't mean my sister Jess of course. I had also put on my Cooper skinny jeans, yes I've never heard of Cooper either, but they cost £30 in a sample sale! A bargain. Now, which jacket should I wear? At that moment, Luke walked into the room, with Minnie in tow.

"Nothing darling." I said to Luke rather dejectedly. It was all his fault for hiring this horrible Nanny Sue, who was actually filming me rather than Minnie, and then had the nerve to say I was addicted to shopping! A complete lie. I scooped Minnie up into a hug, whilst discreetly whispering in her ear 'which jacket?' She immediately stopped hugging me and picked out a jacket. Being only aged 5, I was proud of her for picking out my Smythe blazer. It went with the rest of my outfit perfectly. I reached for my favourite Denny and George scarf, and looked at myself in the mirror. Shit. My make up. I grabbed my foundation, eyeliner, bronzer, mascara, NARS eyeshadow and Maybelline bright red lip stick and hurried into my bathroom to begin applying.

"Becky, what the hell are you doing? You have 5 minutes to do a 30 minute drive." Luke said angrily. "You aren't even finished yet!"

"I wanted to be fashionably late, darling. And I'm not doing the driving, you are, silly! When was the last time I drove any where? And I am finished now!" I said, as I finished applying my mascara. I smoothed out my shirt, pulled on my blazer, tied up my scarf, grabbed my Tinkerbell necklace and my heart shaped earrings that Luke got me for our anniversary, and walked calmly down the stairs and to the front door.

"No I'm fucking not!" Said Luke, following me downstairs. "I have work in half an hour! And how are you planning on walking anywhere without any shoes?" Shoes. I knew I had forgotten something.

"Luke dearest, please don't use that language around our daughter. The other day I dropped something and said sugar, and she said, 'mummy, you are meant to say shit.'" Luke gawked at Minnie, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. "Minnie sweetie, go get mummy some shoes."

"Which ones, mummy?" Minnie asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at me, completely oblivious to Luke still doing a goldfish impression at her.

"You pick. You have almost as good an eye at creating outfits as I do!" I said. She bounded up the stairs happily. I lie. She has better taste than I do sometimes. She convinced me not to buy the purple zebra print French Connection pencil skirt. What was I thinking when I picked that up? Seriously gross. I heard a muffled _thump_ and then Minnie crying. Shoot. I didn't need this right now. It had taken me 3 years to sum up the courage to go to this stupid workshop. It was killing me. Luke said that if I didn't stop spending, he would cut all my credit cards up, then if I still spent money, he would divorce me.

"I don't need this any more, Bex. Brandon Communications is going through a rough patch right now. I can't have you keeping on spending." Luke had said. I was crying buckets when he said that. "Please, just go to this workshop, give it a try. If it's awful you don't have to go again. Just give it a try. For me, Minnie and yourself. Please!" He had begged, until I eventually caved in. It couldn't be too bad, I had thought. Back then. But I couldn't think about the past, I had to concentrate on the future, and the present. I ran upstairs, to find Minnie crying in my Shoe Room, with my heels half off her feet. She was clutching her ankle and screaming in pain.

"Minnie! How many times have I told you not to try on Mummy's shoes?" I said angrily. She was always trying my highest heels on, and I was worried that she would break the heels, or, even worse, break her ankle. I softened quickly. "What happened, baby?" She was too busy screaming to answer. "Luke!" I shouted frantically. "I think Minnie has done something to her ankle. She was trying on my shoes again and I think she fell off them. Call an ambulance, quickly!"

"Jesus Christ, Becky. I thought you told her not to try on the bloody shoes!" Luke shouted. He could be so... well... so shouty sometimes. I grabbed my satin Carvela flats and walked to the door, carrying Minnie. We climbed into our car, and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Luke climbed into the front of the car, while I sat down in the back with Minnie lying across the other back seats, her head in my lap. Throughout the car journey there was stony silence between me and Luke, occasionally punctuated by Minnie letting out a choked sob. I stroked her hair for the whole journey, worrying about how swollen her ankle was getting. Luckily she was wearing her Baby Boden floral skirt rather than trousers; I had seen those A&E programmes where they had to cut people's jeans off to get to their leg or ankle. Suddenly my phone started ringing, the tune 'Banana phone' played on full volume. Minnie and I both jumped, and Luke swerved slightly.

"Jesus, Becky, turn your phone down!" Luke said angrily, regaining his composure. "Or at least change the tune."

"I have it set at Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis!" I responded in an almost whine, fumbling around in my bag to find my brand new iPhone 4. "Minnie, I told you not to play with the ringtones on my phone!" I finally found my phone and pulled it out of my bag. I almost groaned when I read caller ID and found out it was my sister, Jess. But I smiled and put on my _I'm so happy_ voice.

"Hey Becky!" Jess said happily the second I answered the phone. "I just popped round to your house to see if you were okay, but your car wasn't there! Where are you?"

"I have my workshop thing today, Jess. But I'm on my way to the hospital at the moment." I heard Jess gasp.

"Oh my goodness, what happened? Are you okay? Is Luke okay? Is Minnie okay? Who's hurt? Jeez, answer me Becky please!" Jess said in one giant word, before I got to answer anything.

"It's Minnie." I said, choking back a sob. Jess, of course, heard it.

"What's wrong? Is it meningitis? Chickenpox? Measles? Mumps? Food poisoning? The most important thing is to not panic. Oh my God, is she dying?" Jess' voice rose and octave with every word she said.

"Jess, stop panicking yourself. Minnie was trying on my heels when she tripped and I think twisted her ankle. She's fine, just in some pain." I said as calmly as I could manage.

"Why was she wearing your heels in the first place? I thought I said to you to not let her wear them?" I sighed.

"Yes, so did everyone else in the family. So did I, for that matter. I asked her to go get me some shoes for the workshop, and then I just heard her screaming." I was stroking Minnie's hair for all this time. I looked up to see us pulling in to the hospital car park. "Listen, Jess, we just got to the hospital. I need to go now. I will text you to keep you updated."

"Can I talk to Minnie? Or Luke?" Jess said, still panicking.

"Minnie is in too much pain, and Luke is driving. Bye, Jess." I cut off before I heard her reply. I climbed out the car as quick as possible and started jogging to the bright green A&E sign, holding Minnie as tight as possible.

"Here, I'll take her. You sprint to the receptionist and say what happened" Luke said to me. I quickly shoved her into Luke's arms and did exactly that. After telling the story to the receptionist, I returned to the waiting room and flopped down into a seat next to Luke. I sighed deeply. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: If you want to see what Becky would wear, go to this link (split up on three lines)**

**www.**

**polyvore.**

**com/beckys_workshop_clothes/set?id=47474492**


	2. Yes, I'm a vampire

**A/N: 'Kay, so no reviews yet , but I couldn't abandon this story, so I'm updating. Please review, it is my first fanfic and I want to see if it's any good. Love, Flowers x P.S I also edited the first chapter, because I thought it was a bit short.**

_I returned to the waiting room and flopped down into a seat next to Luke. I sighed deeply. This was going to be a long day._

"Mr and Mrs Brandon, please, with their daughter Minnie?" A doctor said over the tannoy. Luke jumped, while I soothed Minnie who had just woken up and started crying again. "The Brandon family, please come to Room 4, where a doctor awaits." A static crackle then silence told us it was time to go to the room. We stood up, Luke brushing his suit down, me scooping Minnie into my arms.

"This way, please." A friendly looking nurse ushered us down the hall. "It's this room." She gestured to a door. We scurried in, to where an equally friendly looking doctor sat in a chair, tapping away on the computer.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Brandon. If you could please lie Minnie down on the table in front of you." I gently lay her down, whilst Luke asked the doctor to call us Luke and Becky. "Right. My name is Dr. Green. Please, tell me, what actually happened to Minnie?" So I began the story, Luke sometimes cutting in to add more details.

"I had to go to this workshop. I was getting ready, realised I was running really late, and I was about to leave when I realised I had forgotten my shoes. I sent Minnie upstairs to get a pair of shoes for me, when I heard a thump and Minnie started screaming." I gestured for Luke to continue.

"Oh right, yes. Well, there was the thump and Becky ran upstairs, and shouted that Minnie here needed to get to the hospital. And we ended up here." Luke continued, stroking Minnie's wavy auburn hair. "She's in so much pain, please, can we just give her painkillers and an x-ray?"

"Well, Mr and Mrs Brandon,"

"Becky and Luke." I corrected subconsciously. The doctor ignored me, and carried on.

"I'm sorry to say that it's not that easy. You have heard about Baby P, am I right?" Luke and I nodded. "Well your story sounds rather, how do I put this, unbelievable. So we are going to have to contact social services."

Luke caught on quicker than I did. "Wait, you think we are abusing her? That's fucking idiotic! Bloody hell! Jesus, we love her! She's the fucking light of our lives! Without her, we probably wouldn't even be together. Please, at least give her some morphine before you carry on. Morphine, and we carry on. Is that okay? If not, we will take her to another hospital. What do you say?" Luke had obviously put his business cap on.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Mr Brandon." For once Luke didn't correct his name. "If we give her morphine, it means we have understood your story and are going to give her treatment. So, we can't do that." Dr Green smiled.

"Right, let's go." Luke said, scooping up Minnie and walking towards the door. I followed like a little dog. However, when we reached the door, a policeman was waiting there.

"How did he get there?" I asked, shocked. This was almost like a movie.

"_He_ got here because Dr Green asked me here. It's not everyday that we get a case as _interesting_ as your own." The policeman said. "The name is Detective Cooper. Tell me, what happened again?" The policeman took out a notebook and pen.

"Bloody hell. Why don't you ask the doctor? Or the receptionist? I mean, for fuck's sake, look at Becky!" I had started to hyperventilate. The policeman and Dr Green both turned to look at me. Then Dr Green got off his giant arse and walked up to me.

"Mrs Brandon, it will be okay. Take some deep breaths." He said in what he thought was a soothing voice. Suddenly, a haze of red descended over my eyesight.

"NO IT FUCKING WON'T!"I screamed. Everyone flinched; Luke even gave out a little yelp. I never shouted. "MY DAUGHTER, SAID LIGHT OF MY LIFE, IS IN SO MUCH PAIN RIGHT NOW! SHE COULD HAVE BROKEN HER ANKLE! MY BABY IS INJURED! SO WHILE YOU ARE HELPING HER, I WILL ANSWER QUESTIONS. BUT NOW, WE REFUSE TO TALK UNLESS YOU HELP HER." I paused for effect, and also to calm myself down. "Right, Luke?" Luke, still shocked by my outburst, only nodded. The red haze faded until I could see properly again. "If only we were in Forks, then I would have contacted Carlisle." I said to Luke. Having met the Cullens when we went on a holiday to Forks, I had got to know them quite well. I had bonded especially well with Alice because of our shared love of shopping, and Carlisle. He had changed Luke and I when we were in the car crash. Luckily Minnie was staying with Jacob and Nessie and their twin girls, Jess and Amy at the time. Alice and I still emailed each other every day. We had to wear contact lenses so you couldn't see the gold our eyes had turned. That was why we had to stay in Forks for a year, to let our eyes go gold, rather than the red they started as. In all good time, we would change Minnie, when she was the same age as Edward was when he got changed. It was only then when I realised I had woken Minnie up, and she was crying even louder now. I started sobbing as well, just my crying was tearless. Luke wrapped me up into a hug, whispering soothing nothings into my ear. I stroked Minnie's gorgeous auburn hair, my hair, looked into her big green eyes, Luke's eyes. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She took my breath away. She didn't need to be a vampire to be beautiful. I knew one day, she would belong to a boy, so many boys would want to be with her. But for now, she was mine and Luke's. Dr Green cleared his throat. I snapped to look at him, my gaze furious. He took a nervous step back.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we can't." he began, nearly stuttering. I could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. I snarled. I could see the fear radiating off him. He gulped nervously. "Well, maybe we could. But it would be breaking almost all of the hospital's rules, and even worse the actual law."

"I don't care. Help my daughter, now!" I growled. He inched forward, and tried to make me let go of Minnie. "You don't need to hold her, you're checking her ankle."

"Mrs Brandon-" He began.

"Becky" I corrected him angrily.

"Becky, I, erm, I need to check her heartbeat, pulse, retina, etc. You need to put her down. You can still hold her hand, though." Dr Green tried pulling Minnie out of my arms, which made me snarl and Minnie let out a scream. He jumped back, so I slowly lowered Minnie down onto the table, not breaking view from Dr Green for even a millisecond. Slowly, he began his checks on Minnie, flinching whenever she whimpered, because I looked like I was about to murder him. I could do this easily. I blinked, and felt my lenses dissolve. I could see everything clearer all of a sudden, so I knew I had to go fix myself up.

"Sorry, I need the bathroom. Luke, hold Minnie." I said. Luke looked up and saw my eyes, then gave a nod of understanding. "Sorry Dr Green, I think I have something in my eye." Seeing he was about to offer to help, I quickly said "I have a phobia of other people touching my eyes. Help my daughter." And I was off before I heard his reply, pushing past various people, ignoring the beatings of hearts. I hadn't fed in a while; my eyes were very nearly black when I put my chocolate brown lenses into my eyes this morning. I only just realised quite how hungry I was. I would hunt tonight with Luke.

**So, this chapter came out better than expected. I hope it's okay. I literally just decided to make it a crossover when I was writing this. First review gets a cookie! So review, sil vous plait!**


End file.
